Sweet Pandemonium
by Chimaira009
Summary: Hiei, Botan and Yusuke are shrunken down to the size of a bug, with no one able to see or hear them. They must try and make it to the only person close enough to help, Kurama. But when your only 1/4 of an inch tall thats easier said then done.
1. Chapter 1

"Sound the alarm, he's escaped!" One of the guards yelled as he ran down the corridors of Spirit World. The whole place was going on lockdown, the alarm sounded echoing as red flashes flared throughout the Palace. Guards ran about in a frenzy trying to locate the escaped convict.

"Find him! We can't allow him to get to Human World!" Koenma yelled as he burst angrily through his office doors.

Underneath the blaring of the alarm, an evil laughter erupted as the figure made his getaway.

"_I will have my revenge on you, Yusuke Urameshi." _

Botan tapped her foot impatiently as she sat on the edge of Yusuke's bed. Where is he? Why is he taking so long? Had he forgotten? She had reminded him at least ten times just yesterday… and not just him the others as well, had they all forgotten?

"What's taking him so long?" She asked aloud in a huff.

"Why don't you try having a little more patience, he will arrive shortly." Hiei spoke from his place at the window sill.

"Oohh, but you said that an hour ago…" She whined resting her jaw on her hands with a pout.

Just then the front door opened and then shortly slammed shut.

"Mom, I'm home!" Yusuke's voice rang throughout his home. He lazily kicked his shoes off by the door and swung his briefcase over his shoulder. He yawned and made his way to his room.

"Yusuke, where have you been!"

"Gah! Jeez, Botan give me a heart attack why don't you!" Yusuke screamed as he clutched his chest, the fabric of his green school uniform crinkling beneath his fingers.

"We've been waiting here for over an hour." Botan said as she stood with her hands on her hips, angry with Yusuke's tardiness.

"I was at school Botan, you know where the kids go during the week days? And what do you mean _"We"_?" Yusuke asked as he leaned to the side peering past Botan at the black clad figure.

"Hiei?" Yusuke arched an eyebrow.

"Detective." Hiei spoke flatly.

"Wow Botan, what did you have to bribe him with this time?"

"That's none of your concern Yusuke." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh come on Botan, at least let me know if I have to wash my sheets before sleeping in my bed tonight." He teased as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You pervert!" She raged smacking him across his snickering face. She flushed a dark red as she turned away from him.

"Ow, jeez! Botan, I was just kidding!" He yelled as he rubbed the red hand print on his face.

"Serves you right!"

"You sure do have your way with women, Yusuke." Hiei spoke casually.

"Haha, hey its what I do best." He said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Your impossible…" Botan said calming herself down.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you really forgot?" She said disbelieving.

"Um, no?" He said scratching the back of his head.

She groaned "Yusuke, I called you several times yesterday on your communication mirror, telling you that this was urgent!"

"Then why the hell didn't you just tell me then?" He huffed as he laid down on his bed, hands behind his head.

"Because I needed to speak with all of you, now as soon as Kuwabara and Kurama arrive I can brief you on this case."

"Oh come on Botan, I just got home from school, can't I at least have a nap first before playing the super hero role?" He said closing his eyes.

"Absolutley not!" She yelled balling her hands into fists at her sides.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the senseless banter, wishing he was else where. Actually a nap didn't sound like too bad of an idea right now. He shifted making himself more comfortable and then closed his eyes, tuning them out.

A lone figure was perched a top of Yusuke's apartment listening to the beings inside. He smirked and laughed darkly "Excellent, soon you will be begging me for mercy Spirit Detective. I most certainly am going to enjoy this."

The man then took a straight posture, closing his eyes and slightly clasping his hands in front of him, making a triangle with his thumbs and pointer fingers. He began to recite an incantation.

Botan paused in her rant looking rather puzzled, as did Yusuke as he sat up in his bed. Hiei snapped open his eyes also appearing to have no clue as to what was going on.

"What…is that?" Botan asked.

"It sounds…familiar…" Yusuke said putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"Hn, well whatever it is, is becoming a rapid nuisance." Hiei spoke annoyed, as he began to open the window to investigate.

"Damn it, where have I heard that before!" Yusuke yelled clutching his hair in his fists.

"Well, whatever it is, is about to be dead." Hiei said gripping his sword.

Botan tilted her head to the side "It sounds like some sort of spell or incantation."

Yusuke gasped, eyes wide "DON'T LISTEN TO IT! IT'S-"

But he was cut short as the last word was spoken, there eyes widened as they saw the world around them become increasingly bigger.

The man smirked in triumph as his plan had worked perfectly. Now just to slip inside the house and take his prize. He paused in his movements and growled to himself as he peered down the street at the two men making their way towards him. Perhaps, now is not a good time… He will have to return later. After all he is no fool, and only a fool of his demon class would think that they could take on the legendary thief and the wielder of the Spirit Sword at once. He then made his leave.

Botan screamed as she stared at the enormous furniture that now occupied the room. She began to shake as she stared down at her hands. Her breathing became irregular as she whirled around looking everything over. "YUSUKE! Yusuke where are you!" She screamed frantically.

"BOTAN! I'm over here!" Yusuke's voice came from her left. She whipped her head around catching him in her sight. He was across the room but it might as well have been a mile away. They sprinted towards each other relieved when they were by the others side.

"Are you okay?" he asked catching his breathe."

"Yes, but where is Hiei?" She asked.

"Good question…" He said looking around his bedroom "HIEI! Where are you!"

"Up here, detective." His voice came. It had barely been an audible whisper, but as they both stared up they could see why. Hiei was still up on the window sill, which might as well have been a mountain high to the tiny pair.

"Just what in the hell happened!" Hiei yelled down to them.

"What!" Yusuke yelled back.

"I SAID what happened!" He shouted.

"WHAT!" Yusuke screamed back.

"Are you deaf detective!" Hiei grumbled.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU HAVE TO SPEAK LOUDER!" Botan covered her ears, trying to protect them from Yusuke's shouting.

Hiei then took what looked to be a death defying leap from the window, but landed with perfect grace on the wooden floor. His image then became a blur as he appeared next to them. Botan stopped herself from taking a sharp intake of breathe at his sudden appearance.

"What _happened_." Hiei demanded through gritted teeth.

"Oh, is that what you were saying? I hadn't the slightest idea." Yusuke smirked rubbing the back of his head.

"Detective…"

"Well, what do you think happened genius? We shrunk!" He exclaimed.

"I can see that, but how!"

"Without a doubt, it was definitely Rando." Yusuke spoke seriously.

"Rando?" Hiei said arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was my second case, he's the guys ass I whooped after yours." He teased.

Hiei narrowed his eyes ready to take that as a challenge.

"Rando is a demon who took the lives of 99 psychics and from each of them he stole their greatest technique. And I'm afraid this" She said motioning to there now very small stature "Is one of them. Anyone who hears the words spoken from there owner will be affected by it." Botan informed, trying to keep the peace between the boys.

"And since the detective defeated him shouldn't he be in Spirit World prison?" He questioned.

"Yeah Botan, just what the hell is going on!" Yusuke pressed.

She looked down shuffling her feet around on the floor not wanting to meet their piercing eyes. "Well…You see, the thing is…he kind of…escaped…"

"WHAT!" Botan winced at Yusuke's outburst. "Can't pacifier breath do anything right?"

"I'm sorry, this is my fault… I should have informed the two of you immediately instead of waiting for Kuwabara and Kurama to arrive." She spoke softly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, we'll get out of this no problem." Yusuke gave her a small smile, confidence gleaming in his eyes.

"And just how do you suppose we do that, when we are less than a half inch tall?" Agitation began to make itself evident in Hiei's words.

"Aw come on Hiei, you of all people should be use to being short by now." Yusuke snickered.

"I am in no mood for your childish behavior detective." He hissed. "How do we reverse the spell." He turned pointing a finger at the blue haired ferry girl. She became slightly startled and nervous as he bore his eyes into hers.

"The only way is if someone speaks the opposite chant to make us normal again…and that someone is Rando." She spoke softly almost in a whisper.

Hiei growled audibly, he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Yusuke? Yusuke are you home? Hello?" Atsuko called as she opened the door. "Damn, just like him to up and leave without saying a word, the brat." A bit of anger in her voice.

"Hey! I'm right here ya know!" Yusuke shouted up at his mom.

She sighed running her hand through her chestnut colored hair. "Well, I suppose I might as well clean while he's out, God knows he won't." She muttered under her breath leaving the room.

"Oh come on! My room isn't that bad!" He whined.

"Really now Yusuke? I disagree, I mean just look at the size of those dust bunnies underneath your bed." Botan scolded.

"I already have one nagging mom Botan, I don't need two." He said flatly.

Atsuko then returned back into the room vacuum cleaner in tow.

"Um…guys, I don't think it's a good idea to be staying on the floor anymore." Yusuke said his brown eyes widening.


	2. Chapter 2

Atsuko turned the vacuum cleaner on and began sucking all the dirt off the floor.

The three of them instantly put there hands over their ears at the piercing sound.

"Its so loud I can barely take it!" Botan cried. Atsuko began to get closer to them, there clothes began to flutter making it clear they needed to move and fast. "What do we do?" She shouted.

Yusuke growled slightly trying to think of something "Come on!" He yelled running towards his bed.

"Yusuke, wait!" Botan called after him, but he could no longer hear her. She felt Hiei's spirit energy rise dramatically, she turned to face him. His face was contorted in anger and slight pain from the noise. She had forgotten that his hearing was a lot sharper then hers and Yusuke's. His arm glowing with fire ready to release his Fist of the Mortal Flame. She grabbed his arm pulling him to his senses.

"Don't you'll hurt Yusuke's mother!" She pleaded. He glared murderously at her, but complied. She pulled him by his cloak, running to Yusuke, who was under his bed. As soon as they reached him Hiei slapped her hand off of him.

"Let go of me! Have you gone insane?" He shouted angrily, glaring at her.

"Sorry, but I very well couldn't have you being sucked up now could I?" Botan explained.

"I don't need you." He half growled

"Now Hiei, don't be so hasty." She began to scold.

"I suggest you keep your distance, Now!" He demanded.

She fidgeted nervously about and shuffled her way over to Yusuke's side. _"He didn't need to be so grumpy, I was only trying to help, but then again it is Hiei I'm talking about." _She sighed _"I just wish he wouldn't treat me so badly…"_

Yusuke put his hand on her shoulder and gave a big goofy smile.

"Don't feel too bad Botan, He just doesn't know how to express his gratitude."

She smiled back at him, Yusuke always knew how to make her feel better.

"What now detective? I don't believe waiting under your bed is going to be the best solution to our _"little" _problem." Hiei said turning to him.

Yusuke began to think and then snapped his fingers "Haven't the slightest clue, but as soon as I think of something you'll be the first to know."

"Terrific." Hiei said flatly.

"Achoo!" Botan sniffed "Ugh, Yusuke, you really need to clean under your bed."

"I think we have more important things to worry about right now Botan!"

"It appears she will be getting her wish." Hiei spoke.

"What?"

"MOVE!"

Atsuko had detached the hose from the vacuum cleaner and was now preparing to clean under Yusuke's bed, determined to make his room sparkle. Botan gasped and then materialized her oar speeding off to the left, while Hiei made his getaway on the right. Yusuke stood in the middle of where the two used to be.

"Hey, wait up!" He called taking off in Botan's direction. He kept on running, but it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere. When he looked back all he saw was the black hole ready to suck him up.

"OHH SHHII-" Yusuke screamed as he was lifted off the ground and pulled into darkness.

Botan came to a sudden stop twirling herself around, in realization of what had just happened by Yusuke's barely audible screams.

"YUSUKE!" She cried taking off.

Hiei halted at Botan's cries, watching as she flew towards where Yusuke used to be.

"Hold on Yusuke I'm coming! Almost there…just a little more…"

She felt herself being knocked from her oar and falling to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Hiei in her face.

"Just what do you think your doing?"

"Get off me! I have to help him!" She struggled beneath him trying to get free.

"Don't be stupid, if you do that you will meet the same fate he did." He said staring directly into her eyes.

"I can't just leave him, I won't!" She screamed at him.

"Get to higher ground, I will go after Yusuke." He said as he stood up.

She stared up at him surprised evident on her features.

"Go." He demanded narrowing his eyes.

She nodded her head, standing up and summoning her oar. She took off to the nightstand by Yusuke's bed.

Hiei ran towards the long cord that lay on the floor and snaked out to the hallway. He unsheathed his sword holding it above his head with both hands and then striked, slicing it in half. The deafening sound of the vacuum slowly ceased.

"Huh?" Atsuko said peering at the vacuum cleaner, inspecting it, she then began to flip the switch on and off repeatedly. "Come on you piece of junk! Ugh!" She yelled in frustration throwing the hose of the cleaner down on the floor. She stomped out of the room to go and examine the plug.

Hiei sped out of the way of Atsuko who had nearly stepped on him. He stopped at the opening of the hose that laid on the floor.

"Detective!" He yelled into the blackness. "Yusuke!"

Silence…

He let out a slight growl before taking off into the dark tunnel.

Botan chewed her bottom lip waiting for a sign to show that Yusuke was alright. She mounted her oar again to swoop down and aid Hiei in his search. But paused in her actions as Atsuko re-entered the room.

"What the?" Atsuko bent down and picked up the sliced cord. "Well isn't this just great, now we've got freakin mice chewing everything!" She went over and grabbed the vacuum hastily making her way to the door.

"Oh no!" Botan gasped and then began to follow her, but Atsuko slammed the door behind her. Atsuko made her way down the hallway and effectively ripped the plug from the socket. She continued her tirade to the front door and swung it wide open.

Botan went to the door knob getting her best grip on it, trying her hardest to turn it. "Oooh, its no use!" She yelled in defeat, glaring at the golden circle with disdain. "Why you! If I was normal sized I would…. Well I would… I would do something very not nice to you!" She threatened the door knob and then gave it a swift kick. "Ouch!" She began cradling her foot. "Then again if I was normal sized I could open you too…" She spoke softly with a frown. She turned on her oar scanning the room over and noticed the window that Hiei had opened before they had shrunk.

"Bingo!" She smiled brightly. She quickly flew over to it and looked outside in time to see Atsuko drag the Vacuum to edge of the sidewalk and set it by some garbage bags. Atsuko then returned inside, but not before slamming the door behind her. Botan went out the window and quickly descended to the sidewalk in front of the hose, dematerializing her oar. "Hiei! Yusuke!" She yelled into the tunnel. "Guys?" She asked, but sounded more like a plea. Her knees felt like they could give out as she put her hand over her heart thinking the impossible. She gasped slightly, she was able to make out faint footsteps coming from the darkness. Seconds later two grey figures immerged from the opening. Yusuke's arm was draped over Hiei's shoulder as Hiei guided him out of the blackness. Yusuke coughed heavily, dust falling from him, he took in a deep breath of fresh air, letting his grip on Hiei go he let himself fall to the ground on his back dust flying up into the air from his action, taking in oxygen greedily. Hiei coughed slightly and then ceased taking in much needed air as well before brushing the dust from his cloak and shaking it from his hair.

Botan smiled as she looked at Hiei, but all he gave in return was an icy stare.

"What?" He said angrily.

"You did it, you saved him."

"Hn, don't get all sentimental about it, I'm stuck with the two of you whether I like it or not, in case I am in need of the Detective. You on the other hand are expendable if it weren't for Yusuke's attachment to you I would say to cut your dead weight."

She frowned at his words, but knew after everything that Yusuke had told her about Hiei that he truly did care for them and there safety. He of course never wanted to show them and covered it all up with his glares and rude remarks. She knowingly smiled at the demon.

"Aw, your such a softy." She then took her sleeve and wiped the dust from his cheek.

He growled and grabbed her wrist giving it a small squeeze, removing it from his face. Botan couldn't tell if his face was red from anger, embarrassment or could he possibly be blushing? But her thoughts were interrupted by Yusuke.

"Oh man, I owe you one Hiei…" He said from his place on the ground finally getting it together.

Hiei noticed he was still holding Botan's wrist in his hand and quickly let it go, turning to the black haired boy sprawled out on the sidewalk.

"You owe me six, but whose counting." He replied sticking his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes he walked away from the Ferry Girl.

"But I really mean it this time" He said getting up. "If you didn't come save the damsel in distress I would have more than likely choked to death on one of those dust bunnies Botan's been on about." He smirked.

"Hn, whatever." Hiei just stood with his back to the both of them. He felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Oh my knight in shining armor, what would I ever have done without you! You're my hero!" Yusuke said impersonating a woman. "Kiss me you fool!" He made kissy sounds by his ear for emphasis. Botan stood behind the pair and couldn't contain the giggles that escaped her lips.

"Get off of me!" Hiei yelled in anger wrestling with the boy to get away. He pried his arms off him and shifted his way around to face him, roughly pushing him to the ground. Hiei turned his back to them once more seething mad.

Atsuko made her way to the front door, her purse hanging from her shoulder. She swung the door open, only to be greeted by two boys standing on her doorstep, one of them holding his fist up apparently ready to knock on the once closed door. They were both taken by surprise by the abrupt action.

Kurama lowered his arm, smiling at her "Hello, My name is Shuuichi and this is my friend Kazuma, we were wondering if Yusuke was available."

"Afraid not, he left as soon as he got home couldn't even tell his own mother where he went off to."

"Oh, I see thank you for your time." Kurama said bowing. Him and Kuwabara turned to leave.

"Although you could try his usual hang out spots the arcade is a good place to start looking." Atsuko said.

"Most appreciated."

"Now you must excuse me I need to go buy a new vacuum and some mouse traps. Little bastards I'll show them whose boss…" Atsuko muttered the last part under her breathe as she walked past them. All Kurama and Kuwabara could do was blink in confusion.

"What gives? I thought we were all suppose to meet at Urameshi's." Kuwabara asked in confusion.

"This is the location Botan had given to me." Kurama answered staring up at Yusuke's open window.

"So maybe Botan goofed, you know she does that a lot." Kuwabara shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No, I am pretty certain she did not, perhaps they have started without us? Came upon what we were to be seeking and took chase." Kurama tried to reason.

"Sooo…what should we do?"

"I suppose we could split up you could take one side of town and I, the other. Whomever comes across them first will notify the other by raising there spirit energy."

"Sounds like a plan." Kuwabara grinned.

"Its settled then you take the west side and I shall take the east." Kurama pointed in the directions to where they should go so Kuwabara didn't get confused.

Yusuke picked himself off the ground "Oh come on Hiei, I was just kidding. Besides your not my type." He said with a big grin. Hiei still wouldn't react or even look in his direction.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart I truly am."

All he did was walk away from him.

"Hey! You could at least pay attention to me while I'm apologizing!" Yusuke yelled.

"Quiet."

"Why you little…" Yusuke marched over to him ready to look him in all three of his eyes and explode. But Hiei stretched his arm out in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"Look."

Yusuke looked up only to see both Kuwabara and Kurama standing at his doorstep. They stopped talking and walked down the pavement.

"Ha ha! What luck! I'll be kicking Rando's ass sooner then I thought!" Yusuke shouted in glee, ecstatic to see his teammates.

"Yay!" Botan cheered jumping up and down.

Hiei smirked feeling a sense of victory.

The three of them watched as they split into two different directions. Hiei looked on horrified to see that Kurama had went in the other direction and that Kuwabara was heading their way.

"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs waving his arms about. "Down here!"

"No, we must reach Kurama." Hiei said.

"What, why? Kuwabara's coming right to us." Yusuke asked confused.

"Don't be a fool, he will never realize we are even here."

"Oh come on Hiei, I know you dislike the guy, but give him a little credit. I mean he does have his spirit awareness and all that stuff. Besides Kurama's too far." He tried to reason.

"He's right Hiei, Kuwabara isn't as dense as you think he is." Botan spoke.

"You need to listen to me and do as I say, that oaf will never notice us." He became frustrated, why couldn't they understand?

Kuwabara was getting closer, this was there only chance, they needed to get his attention and fast.

"Kuwabara!" Both Yusuke and Botan screamed over and over.

"This is a waste of time." Hiei said angrily.

"Hey down here stupid! Listen to me!" Yusuke yelled.

"He's going to walk past us." Botan said fearfully.

"So much for your theory." Hiei mocked.

Yusuke growled in anger. Just then Botan ran past both of them summoning her oar and taking off towards Kuwabara. She wasn't going to be small anymore, she just couldn't be. She needed Kuwabara to see her then he will see what has happened to them and retrieve Kurama.

She flew in front of him right at his eye level and began calling his name.

"Kuwabara! Please we need your help!"

Kuwabara came to a stand still. She did it! He had noticed her they were saved. She let out a sigh of relief at the thought.

"Ha, see Hiei, you were wrong!" Yusuke gloated, but soon lost his smile as he looked on.

"Ew, gross a fly, get out of here you!" Kuwabara demanded as he began to swat his hand back and forth at the insect that was buzzing around his head.

"Ack! No! Its me, Botan!" She navigated her oar away from his hand as it chased her around.

"Come on, go bother somebody else you pesty winged freak!"

Kuwabara's hand was making her start to spin out of control in his frantic movements she could no longer control where she was going. She was becoming very nervous and uneasy.

Botan screamed as Kuwabara took in a deep breathe she lost control as she was sucked down his windpipe.

"OH MY GOD KUWABARA JUST ATE BOTAN!" Yusuke said in a rush his hands gripping his locks of hair in disbelief.

Hiei stood wide eyed and mouth agape. He really did just eat Botan.

"Ugh, nasty I think I just swallowed it! Yuck!" Kuwabara said sticking out his tongue and cringing in disgust.

Yusuke's breathing became erratic not being able to take the loss of his friend. He gritted his teeth, his fists clenched, he growled in anger.

"I'M GUNNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT KUWABARA!" He screamed charging at the towering man, tears stinging his eyes.

Hiei's face contorted to that of pure rage, his hand gripped his sword. He bent down slightly getting ready to sprint off and join Yusuke.

Kuwabara began to cough and choke, putting his hands around his neck. Both Hiei and Yusuke stopped in there movements as they watched him. He coughed deeply his eyes beginning to water. Botan shot out of his mouth flying on her oar at his last cough.

"She's okay!" Yusuke said in relief.

Hiei straightened up and relaxed at seeing her form coming towards them.

"Ugh…That was seriously gross." She said in detest coming to a stop before them flicking the spit off her hands.

"We thought you were lunch Botan." Yusuke joked.

"Yes, well thankfully I wasn't, Kuwabara opened his mouth long enough for me to fly out of there." She said dematerializing her oar.

"You really had us worried, especially Hiei." Yusuke said pointing his thumb behind him at the demon.

Hiei stiffened at the Detective's accusations "And what in the hell would give you that impression?"

"Your not fooling anyone I saw your face when Botan got swallowed up." Yusuke smiled ear to ear.

"Aw, Hiei is that true?" Botan went along with Yusuke.

"No! I could care less." He shot back.

"But you just looked so angry." Yusuke said.

"Hn, Out of disappointment that I no longer had a reason to gut Kuwabara."

"Come on Hiei, admit that you care."

"Leave me alone, I'm not playing into your stupid games."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright all joking aside, what now?" Yusuke asked.

"What we should have done in the first place, get to Kurama." Hiei spoke crossing his arms.

"Sure yeah, let me get right on that Kurama is just what? 20 miles away by now!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hn, and whose fault is that Detective? If you would have listened to me in the first place this wouldn't be happening."

"Gee! Rub it in my face why don't you!" He screamed throwing his hands into the air.

"Boys please, don't argue…" Botan pleaded. "Its really not a problem Yusuke, Hiei can just track Kurama with the Jagan and you and me can follow him from the air." She smiled materializing her oar once again.

"No." Hiei said standing firm.

"No?" Botan said surprised.

"No."

"And why is that three eyes?" Yusuke questioned.

"You learn a few things about being small in the demon world, when things are bigger than you they will prey upon you. So flying really isn't an option unless you harbor a death wish."

Botan paled at his words and immediately made her oar disappear.

"What is wittle Hiei afraid of the big bad bugs? I'll just blast them away with my Spirit gun." He said with a big grin extending his arm doing his signature move pretending to blast away an enemy.

"Think about it Detective, if this Rando is near by he will sense your energy signal and come straight for you."

"Damn, ok so how about you still do the whole Jagan thing, you can carry Botan and I will climb on your back." Yusuke said smartly as if it was the best plan in the world.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the green clad boy. "I don't think so."

"Alright then you carry me and Botan goes on your back. You like piggy back rides don't you Botan?" Yusuke said turning to her.

Botan waved her hands in front of her "Leave me out of this Yusuke."

"I am NOT carrying anybody." Hiei said angrily.

"Our feet would have been dragging anyway, shorty…" Yusuke muttered under his breath.

Hiei shot him a warning glare.

"So…I suppose we just begin walking?" Botan spoke and then turned to the direction Kurama had gone.

Hiei walked past her a silent demand telling them to keep up or be left behind.

Yusuke stretched his arms up into the air giving a loud, long yawn before placing them behind his head walking after Hiei.

"Wait for me!" Botan shouted scrambling up next to Yusuke.

"So you do realize even if we trace Kurama's every move he will always be on the move getting further and further away." Yusuke stated.

"Have a better idea?" Hiei asked in annoyance.

"We could go to his house and wait there."

"I don't know where Kurama lives." Hiei answered.

Yusuke stopped abruptly "I thought you two were like best friends or something? You really don't know where Kurama's house is?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, its not like I stop by his house for milk and cookies Detective."

"Oh your missing out then, this one time when I went to his house his mom made cookies, it was the best damn chocolate chip cookie I ever had." Yusuke's mouth began to water at the memory.

"Is there a point to your rambling?"

"I know where Kurama's house is."

"That's wonderful! Which way is it?" Botan asked her eyes gleaming.

"Back that way." He said pointing his thumb back over his shoulder.

"Yusuke!"

"What?" He asked clueless.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier before we walked all this way…"

"Well I didn't think of it then Botan!"

Hiei growled in frustration before turning on his heel and heading back the way they had came. Botan sighed shaking her head at Yusuke before following Hiei.

"What!" Yusuke yelled before chasing after them.

He caught up to them as they walked silently down the sidewalk.

"Oh!" Yusuke abruptly shouted.

"What is it now?" Botan asked looking into his brown eyes.

"Do you think that Kurama's Mom might have baked some cookies? Could you imagine? They would be HUGE! One of them could last me an entire year!" He said in excitement.

Botan frowned at the young detective "Oh Yusuke… Sometimes I really do wonder if your as hopeless as you sound…" She spoke before turning face front.

"Hey, just what is that suppose to mean! …Botan?…Botan!"

They walked for what seemed like hours to Botan in utter silence. Yusuke was giving her the silent treatment from her comment earlier and Hiei…well Hiei never talked much anyway. She sighed out of boredom and played with the tie of the school uniform she wore. Yusuke had always admonished her for dressing like the girls from his school, but she had thought it was just an adorable little outfit. Plus it had given her a break from wearing her pink kimono, it was a nice change. She frowned as she remembered none of her other clothes would fit her now. Not to mention the overwhelming need to use the restroom. Oh what's a girl to do?

"Umm…I need to go to the bathroom." She spoke softly her cheeks turning pink.

Hiei seemed to tense at her words, but stopped none the less turning to them.

"Yeah now that you mention it I got to go too." Yusuke said taking off over to the tall grass. Botan stared after him as he walked away.

"Well?"

She turned and looked to Hiei.

"Well what?"

His eyebrow arched questioningly at her "Don't you need to go?"

"Yes, but… where do I…umm…" She turned and scanned the area around them looking for a secluded area.

"Just go." He demanded.

"Here?" She said almost in shock.

"No!" He shouted almost fearfully, but covered it up immediately. "Somewhere else and hurry up before I leave you here."

She looked at him fear in her eyes at the mention of being left behind.

"Ah, that's better…" Yusuke said rejoining the group. "We going or what?"

"No." Botan answered turning away once again.

"Why's that?"

"I haven't gone yet."

"Well, what's the hold up?"

"I never went to the bathroom outside before…"

"What seriously? It's easy Botan, I do it all the time especially when it snows out. Writing your name in the snow is the best." He said with a big grin.

"Yusuke that's disgusting!"

"Well, unless you see a Barbie house sitting around outside here somewhere you have no other choice."

Botan looked around her once again before turning back to Yusuke "Do you think we could check for one?"

"I hope your not serious." Hiei frowned.

"As interesting as it would be to see you play Barbie Botan I'm going to say no. Besides your not a Blonde."

"And that matters why?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well if your insisting on being one that means we get to treat you like one." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hiei asked.

"You know." He said nudging him with his shoulder.

"No we don't" She said angrily.

"How did that song go? Oh yeah! 'I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, Life in plastic, Its fantastic, You can brush my hair, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE.'" He sang emphasizing the last part so she would get the point.

"Yusuke!" She yelled turning red at the thought.

"Your stupidity amazes me to this day Detective." Hiei spoke.

"Oh come on Botan just go! Its not like we're going to look." Yusuke tried to reason.

"Oh alright then." She said in defeat, she went into the tall grass disappearing from their sight. She made sure to walk a lot further away until she was satisfied that they would neither see nor hear her.

"Defending her yet again?" Yusuke said once they were alone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, every time I say something to her, you try and take the attention off of her when she gets all embarrassed." He said knowingly.

"Your as stupid as you look."

"Come on Hiei, don't tell me you wouldn't want to undress Botan." He teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's right you really are disgusting." He said staring the boy in green down.

"I mean especially in that skirt, damn I wonder what color panties she's wearing? What do you think? White? Red? Or possibly black?"

"I think you should shut the hell up." Hiei threatened clenching his fists.

He fought back the smile that desperately wanted to adorn his face, knowing full well what he was saying was making the demon mad.

"Yeah black would be a sexy color, but knowing Botan their probably pink with little flowers or something…" Yusuke trailed off in thought. He then inhaled sharply an idea coming into his mind. "Oh my god, what if she's not wearing any at all? That would just be freaking amaz-"

"DETECTIVE!" He shouted no longer able to contain his rage.

"What's going on?"

Both looked to the side seeing Botan standing there absolutely clueless. Hiei turned and began walking away continuing to Kurama's house.

"We're leaving, now!"

Yusuke followed after him trying to muffle his snickering. Botan looked as confused as ever at the two men.

"Do you think we could take a little break?" Yusuke asked tiredly.

"You did have a break, to go to the bathroom." Hiei said.

"That was three hours ago!"

"And?"

"I'm exhausted…" Yusuke collapsed down on the sidewalk.

"Then you will be left behind." Hiei said simply continuing on.

"No… please…" Yusuke begged latching onto Hiei's ankle, he started dragging along the sidewalk behind the demon. "Please….please!"

"Let go!"

"Not unless you give us a break!" He shouted from his place on the ground. Botan dragged her feet behind the two seeming to also need a break.

"As much as I would love to continue on and be in the safety of Kurama's home, I don't think I can go on either." Botan said falling to her knees. "Besides it will be dark soon, isn't that a bad thing?"

Hiei stared up at the sun that was beginning to set in the sky the mixtures of purple, pink and orange swirling together to create a breathtaking picture.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Botan spoke next to him her eyes sparkling as she stared at the sky.

He stared at her momentarily studying her face before turning away.

"We will find a place to camp for the night."

"Oh thank god!" Yusuke shouted releasing Hiei from his grasp. "Hey, wait a minute! You say yes to her, but not to me?"

"She made a valid point, you were being an annoying hindrance." He said sharply.

"Pfft, whatever."


End file.
